


Father Hallowed Be Your Name

by byebyelenin



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byebyelenin/pseuds/byebyelenin
Summary: 青少年教育是一个世界性问题家庭伦理，不能接受的小宝贝不要看了看了也不要骂我否则斯大林找你开会感谢一路支持供梗的黄姨





	1. Chapter 1

“小杂种，就知道你也会有今天！”铁栏里头有人这样骂他，被骂的男孩白了那人一眼不屑争辩，他认识这嘴贱的人不是一两天了，出去后迟早要找个时间把那人的下颚骨打下来。   
亚历山大清楚为什么别人要骂他杂种，养父模模糊糊提到过他亲爹是个波兰人，替德国佬杀人办事，大概被仇家找上门了便把刚会说话的小孩丢在莫斯科一家孤儿院，这也是听说来的比较广泛的版本。  
有其父必有其子，亚历山大也不是省油的灯，从记事起他就一直在打架斗殴，少管所没少蹲，在里面交了不少混账朋友，放出来了继续打。  
养父费尔南德斯来俄的时间不长不短，收养他那会儿估计刚到莫斯科定居，主要是想有个孩子陪伴，但是亚历山大皮没少给这个外乡人惹麻烦，做工匠赚的钱不多，每月都得腾出一部分交给条子放小宗桑出来。  
现在他十六了，到了惹事就要蹲监狱的年纪了。成年人的世界果然恶心，恶心的不得了。所过之处多人都对他吹口哨，  
“摸你妈呢！”他回头对手伸出栏杆的大块头骂了一句，此起彼伏的调戏声更响了，狱警用力推了他一把叫人继续走。他彻彻底底被恶心到了，安分呆在监狱里几天还萌生了不再滋事的念头。还是老家的少管所好，但他回不去了，他不想再呆在成年人的监狱了，但费尔南德斯肯定不知道他自己和狐朋狗友偷偷溜出来还溜那么远。  
“别碰我。”他回头用威胁的语气警告在他身后摸他屁股的男人，很显然老油条不会理会小毛头的虚张声势，还狠狠掐了一把。  
“操你妈 叫你放手。”亚历山大打掉男人满是纹身的手臂。推搡中亚历山大撞到了他前头的人。  
比亚历山大搞了一截的男人转过头，“新来的？”  
“怎么了。”亚历山大回应时还不忘推搡一把身后的男人，出乎意料的事对方没有还手反而识趣走开了，似乎目睹到这一幕的人都倒吸了一口凉气。维护秩序的狱警除了目光移动以外没有任何动静，亚历山大察觉到这一切的时候已经晚了。  
“孩子，好好排队。”男人回头前丢下一句  
食堂里所有人只有亚历山大不知道自己玩脱了，这个监狱目前还没人敢和老虎法尔考这样说话。

亚历山大觉得自己恶心透了但又不得不承认被顶到大脑空白还是挺爽的，从小到大还没人告诉他和男人搞这么舒服。  
“我怎么有种在操未成年的感觉”  
“干你的，老子成年了”亚历山大没想到在这种场合承认自己成年了，他现在屁股里塞着南美人的大阴茎，抽插了几下整根都塞了进去，“操”亚历山大掂量着还是刚才被手指操的那会儿比较舒服，头一回被开拓的地方撑得满当当的，下半身仿佛不是自己的了  
“俄国佬，纹身不错。”  
被监狱老大夸奖似乎是件很难得且荣幸的事情，但亚历山大一点都顾不上这个，手臂的纹身是个流浪艺术家给他纹的，是坐过牢的标志，当时觉得很酷才和朋友一起搞的，现在觉得真是蠢死了。  
“你的脚踝真漂亮。”南美人的大手完全可以环住它，甚至无法克制住去含住男孩的踝关节的欲望。  
“操，变态”半条命都要没有的亚历山大腿软到没力气踹他，南美人死死抓着他两只脚向两边拉，男孩越是骂人他就干得越用力。  
“俄国人怎么叫爸爸的？”  
“操，你还真是老变态。”男孩试图激怒他，起码要在口头上挽回点尊严，他连自己亲爹都不知道是谁，居然还要在床上喊别人爸爸。“你是不是上了未成年才坐牢的？！”  
没想到本来在他屁股里肆虐的阴茎抽了出来，亚历山大才觉得快要爽上天的时候突然被击落，空虚感比疼痛更难忍。“操，你到底行不行。”  
不管亚历山大怎么辱骂，用什么语言辱骂，男人就是无动于衷地看着他。于是亚历山大毫无羞耻心地在他面前自慰起来，一手撸着自己，一手抽插着后面。怎么搞都不如男人的阴茎来得爽，自己的手指头远不及法尔考粗大的阴茎。亚历山大一脸不爽地看着男人悠哉悠哉一边看他自慰一边坏笑。  
“叫爸爸就操你”  
“你妈的”亚历山大感受到屁股上被打了一巴掌，“操，有本事打我没本事操我啊！”紧接着又是一下火辣辣的打击  
屁股上的几个巴掌拍怂了男孩  
“Тятенька····求тятя操我”亚历山大觉得自己没骨气的要死，他对养父都是直呼其名，第一次奶声奶气喊别人爸爸居然是在床上。这他妈谁受得了，法尔考揽住男孩的腰就挺进去，操他的同时还不忘打他屁股。  
“啊！操你的。”他现在下半身悬在床外，无处安放的两条腿缠上了男人的腰，他根本不知道楼下楼上都能听到自己的叫声。他差点以为自己今天要被操死在法尔考的隔间里了。  
亚历山大本能拿母语求饶但法尔考听不太懂，直到发现男孩眼神发直意识恍惚，呻吟断断续续时才发现他快要把男孩操傻了。男孩耷拉在肚皮上的阴茎吐着白浊，开苞就被操射完全冲破了承受阈值，法尔考叫他的声音在他耳边都成了嗡嗡声响。  
自从傍上大佬后没再有人打新来的屁股的主意了，暗地里骂他杂种却又不能拿他怎样，男孩在食堂里推搡别人狱警都视而不见，谁有胆子敢动给法尔考要嫖的人。  
法尔考把传言听在心里也没说什么，只是有一晚干完两发脑子抽风在床上问了男孩  
你爹是谁。  
“不是你吗，daddy。”满脑子还是高潮遗韵的男孩压根没注意对方是认真问他问题，以为他还在聊骚，他两条无力的腿大开着。法尔考看着男孩半梦半醒的脸，结合监狱里流传他爹是波兰人的传言，脑海里浮现出一个名字，他和雇佣兵的联系甚少也不确定这个崽子是那个波兰人的种。妈的，越看越像。算了，事不关己高高挂起，反正现在这个崽子认自己叫爹叫得不亦乐乎。  
男孩在此后的半个月就被家属保走了，看长相就知道不是他亲爹。亚历山大在那个没比他大多少的养父面前倒是挺老实的，不爆粗口也不摆臭脸，他那所谓的养父脾气也是出奇的好，一路打听过来才知道小宗桑被关在这里，都走到这步田地了还心平气和跟他讲道理。  
老虎出笼的前一周，小宗桑居然回来探监了，穿得干干净净估计还是校服，说自己重新回去上学了。头毛长长了不少乱得跟个鸡窝似的，一看就是没找人剪过。  
“手臂上那个纹身呢？”  
“早就洗掉了，马里奥不喜欢”  
“也好，本来就不是什么光彩东西”南美人可能都忘记自己曾经夸赞过这个纹身，  
“给你看个好东西”说罢亚历山大脱下靴子，扯掉袜子  
白净的脚伸进铁栏踩在法尔考的裤裆上，隐秘在脚踝的老虎纹身暴露在对方眼下，那是他亲吻过的地方。  
“喜欢吗Daddy？”

-tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不能接受设定的宝贝不要看  
> 不要骂我不要打我  
> 否则斯大林找你开会
> 
> 在此鸣谢供梗催稿的黄姨

法尔考不提倡亚历山大炫耀所谓“爱”那一套。人是有性的本能的，年长者把他对男孩的所作所为划在爱之外几公里远，它既不高尚也不道德。本着负责任的心态却又倦于引导青少年脆弱的恋爱方向，法尔考能做的就是叫亚历山大不要来找他了。两人出狱后，不清不楚到现在，搞得周围的人都认识这个孩子了，在法尔考看来不是好事情。  
可年轻男孩的诱惑力又是如此之大，每一根脚趾都散发着诱惑的气息，足以使饱经战火与血泪洗礼的男人妥协。  
亚历山大摸清男人最吃这一套，每每提要求前便抬起白溜溜的脚去撩拨法尔考，后者若是以亲吻他的脚踝上的老虎纹身作为回应，那就是得逞了。  
但不是每一次都适用。  
“拉达梅尔，你有空的时候能不能开辆好一点的车来学校接我。”  
亚历山大回到学校读书了仍不太安分，家庭条件稍稍好一点的同学都看不起他，有点教养不至于骂他杂种，但会嫌弃他穷。毕竟年纪轻还有点小虚荣亚历山大被排挤的时候就拿自己蹲过少管所进过监狱傍过大佬的经历恐吓欺负他的人，因毕竟直接动手容易被勒令退学，这样费尔南德斯会很为难的。  
法尔考无视了男孩闪闪期待的眼神，冷漠地回了一句没空  
“切，我不稀罕”亚历山大收回脚停止了调情，失望地倒进床垫里，没劲死了，他还指望法尔考能给他撑腰，冷哼一声翻了个身背对他下床捡起自己的衣服“你就是想操我，你不爱我。”  
你知道就好，没敢说出口的法尔考笑了一下，烟随扑哧声喷出来  
男孩即使背对着他穿衣也能猜到床上的人一定盯着他白花花的屁股看，头不回地用脚尖撩起地上的内裤，扔到法尔考脸上“自己撸去吧”  
小孩子耍起脾气来倔得不行，跟他干怄气索性不来找他。没小宗桑骚扰的头几天法尔考耳根瞬间清净了。谁知更棘手的事情来了，多年没音讯的莱万多夫斯基没有一声招呼就出现在他的地盘。  
妈的，小子不来老子倒是来了，不是一家人不进一家门。  
南美人对波兰雇佣兵戒心很重，并不排除有对家雇了他来杀自己的可能性。万幸的是，他是来做生意的。  
“我在乌克兰边境两年半的时间里你猜我经历了什么。”  
法尔考：不猜 不听 不想知道  
波兰人切入正题从口袋里摸出一枚子弹“这个型号的子弹见过吗？”  
法尔考的目光仅仅上下移动了一下，“哪找来的。”  
莱万拉开领口，触目惊心的弹孔暴露在几乎致命的地方“半个月，我要一批一模一样的。不然我就跟毛子买了”  
莱万都知道法尔考坐牢的消息了，因为卖枪械给叛军被当局给逮着了，上上下下闹得沸沸扬扬后条子才考虑到他是个有权有势的外国人先搞到小监狱里压一压外头的风声再放出来。  
可明白人（比如莱万多夫斯基）知道，条子脑子泡了酒也不敢抓法尔考的，必定是南美人触碰到了本地军火商的利益，丢进监狱是摆下马威而已。  
法尔考盘算了一番，否定了莱万的条件“不可能，起码一个月。而且我猜你连押金都交不出。”  
波兰人面无表情从身上卸下匕首手枪摆在桌上“都是你的了。”  
“都旧了，只能卖给你的仇家了。”法尔考猜到莱万是缺钱了，却没想到现在他居然要卖掉自己的贴身武器。“你是把我当当铺了吗”  
“放个风出去就说我莱万多夫斯基死了，贴身武器都在你这里了谁还会不信”  
“我看德国和波兰两边都闲得要死，有的是死要见尸的功夫，卖掉你的东西我还得带上你的人头才行，否则惹祸上身。”法尔考没给对方留余地“还有，我只认现金。”  
法尔考无意间察觉自己怎么他妈突然耐心了这么多，妈的，肯定是带久小宗桑的缘故，谁知道他爹难搞一百倍。  
波兰人挑出项链上挂着的东西，是一块被打穿的铭牌。  
“他也抵押在你这里，这是我最重要的东西了。”  
“马尔科罗伊斯吗”  
莱万低头默认  
南美人初往欧洲打拼时就听说过这段“佳话”了。雇佣兵莱万和德国情人搞在一起的事不仅在德国结下梁子，波兰那边也不再庇护他，甚至派人除他灭口。等法尔考在欧洲地盘混得风生水起时，在地下看到莱万人头的报价已是天文数字了，可见多少人想杀他又有多少人怕被他杀死。  
莱万抚摸着坑坑洼洼的金属片，挂念的老情人多年杳无音讯，心上的牵挂变成了冷冰冰的金属。寻来罗伊斯兵牌的老士兵都劝莱万别找了，罗伊斯所在的小队在英国被全歼是板上钉钉的现实。想到这里莱万垂下眼，逃亡的岁月化为憔悴的皱纹刻在他脸上。  
“三个星期，让我看到货”  
“不，这没得商量，说了一个月就要一个月”  
莱万以不可见的速度抄起了匕首抵在法尔考的脖子上  
法尔考冷笑一声，感受到刀刃在脖子上越收越紧“老婆死了连职业操守都没了吗？”  
“我知道英国佬的子弹也是从你这里拿的，我没明说已经很给你面子了。”  
“为了钱老雇主都杀的人有什么资格说我。”  
力道丝毫没有收回的意思方才的话可能还激怒了他，法尔考意识到莱万彻底成为一个没有牵挂的杀手了，此时的莱万多夫斯基才是真的什么都干得出来的冷血杀手。  
“你以为你最重要的东西就是一块狗牌吗？”刀刃压制了喉结的颤抖，法尔考发出微弱的气音“你这个不负责任的父亲”  
空气静止了片刻便是匕首落地的清脆声响，他从没忘记自己和罗伊斯的孩子。  
法尔考的话无疑为他点燃希望的火柴，烧断故作冷静而紧绷的弦。  
“你怎么会知道我儿子的事情？他人在哪！”  
法尔考震惊莱万能惦记着自己的儿子，妈的，莱万多夫斯基我敬你是条汉子。南美人想到这里突然有点后悔了，威胁来得太突然的确是迫不得已，也没想过他反应居然如此之大。法尔考对上那双与亚历山大极其相似的眼睛  
亲生的，没差了。  
莱万方才势要杀人的作态都没有逼出法尔考压低要求，更别说从他口里套出有关自己儿子的半点信息。  
法尔考清清嗓子视为自己扳回一局，踩住躺在地板的匕首  
“一个月的时间，没得谈了。到时候记得带上现金来取你的东西”  
莱万跳窗离开了，法尔考深知是时候退出让父子俩相认了。  
他掐着点开车来到亚历山大的学校，招呼蹲在校门口和校外闲杂人士抽烟的亚历山大过来。被点名的男孩一脸虚荣心被满足的坏笑着朝周围目瞪口呆的同学做了个鬼脸转身坐进车里。  
“知道你会想我的！自己撸是不是很不爽，识相点就每天来接我”亚历山大奖励了主驾一个充满烟味的吻。  
法尔考晓得小屁孩在套路自己，美滋滋接受了吻再泼冷水，“想的美。”  
“拉达梅尔，你能不能搞到进口烟。”  
“你就会学样叼个烟屁股，抽什么进口货。”  
男孩的手朝男人的裤带拉扯“就一包嘛，回去我给你吸屌，吞下去也是可以的哦”  
拉达梅尔专心开车没理会，然而洋烟他有的是，可以给但没必要。亚历山大委屈巴巴缩在副驾，嘟囔着嘴“我就是想炫耀一下而已，又不是真的喜欢抽烟。”  
沉默片刻见法尔考没反应，又补了一句  
“傻逼才愿意给你口！”  
无奈之下法尔考从车座椅下包得严严实实的匕首塞在亚历山大手中，看着男孩一脸疑惑地揭开层层布料  
刀刃在阳光下显现出优雅的暗纹，磨痕深深浅浅丝毫不影响到刃的冷峻。“哇，太酷了吧，你哪里搞来的？送我的吗？拉达梅尔你最好了。”  
真是翻脸翻得翻书还快，看男孩挺开心的样子，法尔考问他想不想见见生父。然而男孩才不在意他亲爹是谁，丢下一句关我屁事继续欣赏把玩匕首  
“这是你爹的东西，不过现在是你的了。”  
这才稍微提起了年轻人的兴趣，不过他对亲爹是谁毫不在乎，单纯希望自己爸爸的身份能成为他炫耀的资本。  
“这个也是他的吗？”亚历山大解下缠在刀柄上的链子二话不说系到自己脖子上，法尔考见状一把扯下来  
“东西自己收起来。对了我很忙不要来找我，懂吗”  
亚历山大心不在焉嗯嗯两声应付过去，实则左耳进右耳出。

马里奥进家门时亚历山大的鞋已经在门口一竖一横躺着，放学时间是五点，往常男孩磨叽到天黑才回到家，比他从厂里回来还晚，今天五点半都不到就回家了。  
“萨什卡？你在家了吗”  
厨房冒出男孩半个脑袋，锅里还煮着红菜汤“在，你怎么今天回家这么早？”  
“工作没有了。”  
队伍里不需要那么多工人了，党员优先被留下，就这样，从今起费尔南德斯就没收入来源了，无党派的外乡人丢了他可以养活两人的工作  
“你怎么也回来这么早”  
“今天纪念烈士，放学早”亚历山大糊弄着马里奥，清楚对方即使不懂也不会再追问下去的个性。关于亚历山大放学的事就过去了，倒是费尔南德斯失业的事不能就这么算了。暂时稳定收入的日子会过得很艰难，费尔南德斯俄语讲不利索再找工作很难，社会上很多喜欢告密的人要是发现他失业了，那可遭殃了。  
菜汤很淡，土豆干脆就没味道，吃饭时不许抱怨时是原则，嫌难吃就自己做。亚历山大认为自己做的饭菜不好吃是客观原因造成的，家里没油没糖，盐都要精打细算地放，能好吃才怪。马里奥不会做饭，但即使做坏了也会不吭一声地吃完。  
两人饭后对着空碗大眼瞪小眼，谁都没抬头看对方一眼，一个是心虚，一个是愧疚  
脸皮厚点的亚历山大先开口了  
“马里奥，其实我有钱。”  
费尔南德斯没特别在意，寻思小孩子或许把自己藏的几戈比都当成宝了。  
当一叠卢布摆在他面前的时候就傻掉了  
“钱怎么来的？！ ”  
男孩背着手斜了他眼没吭声。  
“你是不是，是不是····”  
崭新的整钞不太可能是抢来的，描述某个不太好的职业的词马里奥不会知道用俄语该怎么表达，语言不能沟通时两人交流全靠眼神意会。  
糟糕的事，亚历山大默认了。  
今天马里奥比在任何一次在少管所接人时都要生气，虽然不厚但对他们而言绝不是小数目，靠体力换取报酬的工人又生气又委屈地斥责男孩不懂事。受训者不以为然，他喜欢法尔考的屌才和他睡，法尔考自愿给他零用钱，怎么能算嫖呢？  
“萨沙怎么可以，怎么可以这样。坐牢久了学坏了！”马里奥气呼呼坐在沙发上，泪眼汪汪的样子叫亚历山大有点难堪，我都没哭呢你哭个屁啊。  
“你自己说，打几下。”  
“靠，老子都成年了你妈的还玩这一套”  
马里奥听到脏话脸色更臭了，亚历山大自知理亏，乖乖脱下外裤趴在马里奥腿上  
两千卢，那就二十下。  
马里奥都下不了手，一下比一下轻，每打一下手举在空中都要思考一阵子  
第5次下手的时候，马里奥觉得哪里不对劲，亚历山大的裆部似乎是硬了起来，打完第10下，变本加厉甚至胯部扭动着让性器隔着内裤蹭着马里奥的大腿，意犹未尽地轻声喘气。内敛害羞的马里奥不敢出声指出来，亚历山大注意到马里奥应该发现自己勃起了，然而他顾不了那么多只想夹紧腿享受，不该是这样的，他原来不是这样的。一定是法尔考总在操他的时候拍他屁股，他联想到学校里教的巴甫洛夫实验，楼道里有他大胡子的画像，亚历山大脑子糊糊有些不清楚了，为什么要想到这个呢。  
打完最后一下，亚历山发微微呻吟着射了出来，两个人一坐一躺尴尬甚久，再一次的是脸皮厚一点点亚历山大装作什么事没有提着裤子跑进卧室。  
对亚历山大教育问题上的失误带来的挫败感远比失业来得沉重。第二天马里奥没提起昨晚的事，叫亚历山大把钱还回去，他就当什么都没发生过。  
亚历山大起初不肯，嘴上不承认是嫖资心里依旧想着他拿屁股换来的钱也是辛苦钱。  
熬不过多天的软磨硬泡，看上去费尔南德斯是饿死都不愿意用这笔钱了。但是当男孩跑到南美军火贩的地盘时，怎么都找不到他人。  
-tbc


	3. Chapter 3

一路下来投来的目光几乎全不怀好意，夹杂一两下跟监狱里一样的口哨声令人不适。夜色下的街区危机四伏。他好不容易遇见为法尔考看守仓库的独眼龙，对方丢下一句拿货去了后面干脆装耳聋听不见亚历山大的问话。没有法尔考做后盾亚历山大害怕起来，徘徊在他的住处许久决定离开。  
走出街区他产生有人尾随的恐惧感，何况他身上有不少现金。不可言喻的不安感觉无限放大，他小跑穿过没有街灯的小路，黑暗里伸出的手拽住他的肩膀拉进了暗巷之中，战栗间亚历山紧闭双眼大脑全乎空白，一瞬间在他无限延长的反射弧里过去了数十分钟  
谋杀 抢劫 强奸什么都没发生，对方对他口袋里的钱一点主意也没有。此时他鼓起勇气睁眼与陌生人四目相视。  
他所学的任何一个词汇加起来亦不足矣描述他看到月光描画的脸部轮廓，确定和不确定的跳跃是康定斯基抽象画上的黄色斑点，精读课也好，外语课也好，他认识到自己的知识储备量是如此少如此少，不及厨房罐头里的砂糖。两个字堵塞在喉咙口里令人难以呼吸，他没命地推开男人疯了似的跑开，心跳从未那么快，盐水在他眼睛里打转。他追上拥挤的电车钻了进去，窝在一堆夜班工人中间。  
他惶恐不安，无疑察觉那双眼睛仍旧在注视自己。  
那个人跟着他上车了？一定是的，可能抬起头就会对上他的脸。拉达梅尔是不是早就提醒过了来着？见面不应该是意外才对。何况他被小混混喊了多少年小杂种了，早就该习惯了。  
混沌之中他到退回到十一二岁的状态，每天都有拿着模糊老旧通缉令的混混堵住他回家的路，讲着什么他爹的赏金是八位数，杀了他爹这辈子吃穿不用愁之类的混账话。其实年轻的混混们根本没机会目睹波兰雇佣兵的真容，不知道是多少年前的通缉令了画像模糊粗糙，和亚历山大有七八分相似。于是没根据的谣言小范围传开来，没爹没妈的亚历山大是杀人狂的儿子。  
“我们可以谈谈吗。”  
是男人低哑的声音呼唤他，隐形的力量迫使他抬眼。  
“你叫什么名字？”“亚历山大···”  
不是每个父亲都有机会去询问儿子的名字，十几年给他的名字早已不作数，他有自己的姓名了，有自己的生活了。车里很嘈杂，亚历山大的耳朵过滤掉与他无关的烦杂，好像车里只有他与这个男人。  
“你在哭吗”  
妈的老子没哭，亚历山大握紧拳头忍住不去拍掉脸上的手，男人的手粗糙得可怕，拇指的老茧与刀疤接连在一起擦着年轻的肌肤上产生些许刺痛感。手指一路下移，男人的动作颤抖起来，捻起他的项链一把扯下来。  
“怎么会在你这里！”  
亚历山大抢过项链朝男人龇牙咧嘴“现在是我的了。”  
男人敏锐的直觉，凌驾于冷静之上的怒火燃烧在眼睛里“老虎是不是碰过你！？”  
电车铃声一响萨沙抓住了救命稻草般跳下电车。困在眼眶里的泪水终于流下来了，他冲进家门时马里奥吓坏了，毛茸茸的脑袋装进口袋自己的胸口。亚历山大没哭出声音脸摩擦了几下把眼泪鼻涕留在马里奥衣服上后窜进自己房间。  
“萨尼亚，萨尼亚？”  
马里奥不会安慰人，除了轻声叫他名字什么都做不了。  
“萨尼亚，我可以进来吗”他敲敲门  
“我在撸管不要进来！”  
门外应声没了动静。  
他不能向马里奥倾诉这些，马里奥听不懂，给不出建议的。话说该道个歉吗？他一时冲动下把无名火发在无辜的养父头上了，打不还手骂不还口的人最好欺负了，亚历山大越想越内疚，马里奥亲口说过自己最幸福的事就是和自己生活在一起，从小到大自己却一刻不断地给他找麻烦。  
辗转反侧一个钟头，不道歉看起来他会很难受，今天是不是吃错药了，吃了良心药了吗。可是马里奥应该睡下了，他刚接一份刷水泥的活，钱少工时长，回到家必定累得半死。明天吧，隔了一天他说不准忘掉了。  
亚历山大躺着，屋外起了声响，他叫了一声马里奥无人回应，渐行渐近的快速脚步声绝不是马里奥可以踩出来的，电车上的男人不会一直跟到他家吧？他撑起手肘翻身滚下床缩进床底，取下藏在隔板里法尔考给他的匕首。  
极低的视角可以看到有人站在他门外，亚历山大紧闭呼吸紧握匕首，静听把手转开的咔嗒声。  
“萨沙你还没睡吗？”  
马里奥的方向从另一个方向传来，糟了，门外的黑影去找马里奥了。  
接下俩发生的一切，亚历山大愿意用一辈子的时间去忘记。  
不速之客杀人没带上枪是他一生中最后一个错误的决定，给了亚历山大反杀的机会。  
恶心，悔恨，自我厌恶感，跟尸体涌出来的鲜血一样源源不断，看得亚历山大脑子嗡嗡作响，脱力地放开刀柄  
“我是不是杀人了？”他半面是血的问倒在一旁的马里奥  
“马里奥？马里奥？”  
被袭击的人鼻子明显断了，血从口腔和鼻孔滴出来流了一地。亚历山大踢开尸体将昏迷的马里奥搂进怀里，  
今夜亚历山大遗失了时间概念，手指不受控制地颤抖，他告诉自己不要去看尸体，眼神就是不自主飘过去，明明没用力气刀就插进对方心脏了，也许很大力气，说不清了。  
他试图站起来双腿但没了气力。马里奥怎么办，他会失去马里奥吗？罪恶是一团梦魇缠绕着男孩的身体使之动弹不得，无能为力抛下一切希望坐以待毙。  
持续的耳鸣戛然而止，熟悉的力量促使他抬起头，是电车上和他说话的男人，至于他有没有目睹刚才的一切，还是错过，不得而知。  
亚历山大最终妥协，用尽最后一丝力量念出曾一度不愿意出口的两个字  
“父亲”  
“救救他”

 

莱万凝视着臂弯里昏睡的男孩，近乎继承了罗伊斯完美的轮廓。  
一个父亲眼里孩子睡颜是可爱至极的，好希望永远这样抱着他。  
不过醒来就不是一回事了。  
亚历山大斜眼打量着这个波兰男人，非要从他脸上找出点什么惹人讨厌的毛病不可，可惜鸡蛋里挑骨头不太好。父亲这个词对他而言，是陌生的，他昨晚能说出这个词全靠气氛感染。令亚历山大不解的事，某种会出现在亲人之间的心灵感应是靠什么触发的。他认识的米兰丘克兄弟，哥哥在操场上摔倒了，与此同时在课堂上发言的弟弟腿毫无预兆地站不稳了，哥萨克人称之为相互救赎的手足关系，大概这么个事，总之对方出了点什么事另一边都会感知到。  
莱万多夫斯基眼袋很重，很憔悴，亚历山大宁可两人之间心灵感应少一些，以免自己感知到对方的痛苦。  
莱万靠了点关系在城区为他找了个好医生，以前做过随队军医的那种，能处理很多重伤，保证马里奥不会出事的。  
“我们现在可以谈谈了吗”莱万多夫斯基未经同意贴近男孩了一点“你爹我，当年犯了一个，错误”  
“恶心，不想听，滚”  
戾气重得要死的男孩和昨晚哭着求救的仿佛不是同一人  
“那把东西还给我”莱万摊开手掌试图拿回自己的东西  
“什么东西”亚历山大当然知道他索求何物，故意装傻气人：“我拿你啥了？你不就贡献了一颗精子吗，难不成我变回去？”  
没心情闲耗的大人最无趣，没工夫和孩子开玩笑“项链，给我”  
“这是我的”  
“是你妈的”  
“你怎么还骂人呢”  
莱万多夫斯基揪住亚历山大的领子，男孩没半点怕他的意思“来呀，你动手啊，你打我啊”  
动手不利于父子和解，莱万选择放手“算了，你收着吧“  
他不知道从哪里掏出一个苹果，用从尸体上拔下来的匕首削了皮，干净利落，举到儿子眼前  
“不吃，脏死了。”亚历山大推开他的手  
“刀我洗干净了”  
“恶心”  
“苹果营养好。”  
“不听不听王八念经”  
既然削好了不吃白不吃，亚历山大纠结几秒夺走了莱万手中的苹果啃起来。  
男人抽出手帕把刀刃上的果汁擦干“继续拿去防身吧，以后我的东西就是你的东西了”  
“昨晚那个人是谁”亚历山大接过匕首昨晚惊心动魄的一幕幕历历在目。  
“法尔考对头派来的，法尔考这样地位的人会坐牢也是拜他所赐。”莱万没想到他们会对孩子下手“对不起，我来晚了”  
“拉达梅尔是不是很厉害”亚历山大眼里放光  
莱万的火药桶突然被点燃了，男孩对他的道歉充耳不闻，倒是对法尔考这个外人津津乐道  
“你不需要知道！我不管你怎么认识的他，他对你做过什么我过往不究，你再找他，我就打断你的·····算了，不许找他就是了。”对着男孩与罗伊斯相似的面庞莱万狠话放不出口，得寸进尺的男孩一而再再而三挑衅他  
“凭什么”  
“凭他不是什么善茬”  
“那你是吗？”  
波兰人哑口无言，的确是他做了这么多对不起儿子的事在先。  
“那个马里奥是你谁？”莱万朝着病房的方向看去  
“名义上的养父吧，当泥瓦匠的。”亚历山大龇牙咧嘴补充道“他是好人，你敢动他我咬你”  
听到这里莱万松了口气，善良的人收养了自己的孩子已经是上天对他最大的恩赐了。  
“他在哪里找到的你”  
“问你啊，当初把我扔哪你不记得了吗？”  
“边境到东西伯利亚所有孤儿院我都跑遍了，我找不到你···”  
假惺惺也好故作深情也好，听起来分明是推脱责任，亚历山大懒得追究，反正都过去了，亚历山大松开手心，紧紧攥住兵牌的手留下了红印。  
“那他呢”  
“他不在了”  
莱万说出口的一刻是真正的放下了，一点点传言一点点希望，一次次的寻找一次次破灭的幻想，原本愿以余生找寻恋人的偏执在他见到儿子的那一刻瓦解了。  
原来的房子不能再回去了，波兰人寻来更好的住所，很隐秘，他顺便教授了亚历山大反侦查反跟踪的本领，不愧是他的种，学得特别快，父子间的感情无言间日益增进，尽管如此也没能冲破隔阂，毕竟他们分开太久太久了。  
他放亚历山大每天去看一次马里奥，马里奥第四天终于醒了，没傻没失忆好得很。  
第五天亚历山大没有早起去看他，莱万问起，男孩起初只字不提，后来道出原因。  
马里奥因为他杀了人不和他讲话了。  
可是不杀人就没法救他，莱万为儿子愤愤不平，亚历山大冷静过后说能理解马里奥为什么发火，马里奥不是个懦夫，他就是，他就是太善良了。他没党派，原来信耶稣，不敢去人多的教堂就不信了。  
他来莫斯科前几年在美洲当兵，后期因为不敢开枪杀人所以逃跑了。无法以逃兵的身份在家乡活下去才鼓起勇气偷渡到了海参崴，又做了很久的火车来到了莫斯科。  
“他说他靠酗酒度日，抱养我后才下定决心好好活下去。”  
莱万建议亚历山大耐心与其谈谈，隔了一天亚历山大带了水果和向日葵去医院看马里奥  
病床上的人依旧不愿意理他  
“想怎样？”亚历山大耗不下去了  
“跟你爸爸走吧，反正我也养不起你了。”  
“靠，你不要我了？”亚历山大注视着马里奥绑着绷带的脸又气又好笑“要不是我你早就死了”  
“死了就死了。”不知道是气话还是心里话，马里奥的语气少有如此强硬，估计是认真的。  
“你不是早就听过我生父杀人无数的传言了吗，和我在一起这么久你不心慌吗？”  
“传言怎么能信呢，而且杀人的又不是你·····现在不一样了”马里奥头一偏不看病床边的亚历山大，脆弱的承受能力无法接受日后与一个双手沾过血的人一起生活。  
“不一样个头啊！你脑子给打坏掉了吧。”  
“我说的很清楚，不能容忍你杀了人。”  
“操”亚历山大发现马里奥挨了几拳俄语都流利起来了，“行 我走。”  
他夺门而出前顺走了果篮里的苹果，气不过冒生命危险救的人非但不感谢他还指责他。离开前都不带丝毫悔意，跟着马里奥肯定是有上顿没下顿的，离开他是对自己的未来负责任。

-tbc


	4. Chapter 4

莱万欣慰亚历山大能和他聊的越来越多，第一次杀人留下的阴霾渐渐消散，但是亚历山大还是毕恭毕敬以父亲相称，无法进一步敞开心扉，而且时不时问到法尔考去哪儿了什么时候回来让波兰人很恼火。  
离开俄国的一段时间放空的法尔考理了理两人剪不断理还乱的关系，旧情人两只手数不过来，凭什么这个小宗桑会成为最难割舍的一个。他不是深情的人，玩腻了扔是一贯作风。自我剖析一番得出混乱的心态多半出于愧疚，监狱里如果他管住了下半身，没有睡男孩，男孩会被欺负会被唾弃，出狱后走上正轨好好读书有零星的机会混个公务员，或者又是不断坐牢，总之两者都比发生的好，他会和男孩一点瓜葛也没有，莱万多夫斯基一辈子都找不回自己的骨肉一人流离失所郁郁而终。  
他在预定期限前带着莱万要的东西回来了，回到莫斯科后仓库看守告知有客人在楼上等他。法尔考抬头看楼上的窗户，然而会客的房间的灯是熄灭的，卧室则是透着暖色的灯光。  
显然来者是亚历山大而不是莱万多夫斯基。他得在见面把措辞想好，是时候要一刀两断了，他是为了男孩的未来着想，无论后者接受与否。  
打开门 是男孩脱得精光躲在他的被子里。  
“你不和莱万多夫斯基一起来？”法尔考猜测父子已经见过面了  
“你管他干嘛，他烦的要死。”男孩不爽这个时候了法尔考居然还惦记着他亲爹，  
他滑出被子挪到床边，修长白皙的腿伸直勾到法尔考的裤裆，“想我了吗”  
趁局面没有失控，拉达梅尔，说出来。  
男人僵住了，眼下男孩主动跪倒在他面前，解开裤腰带  
现在阻止他来得及，来得及。  
来不及了，男孩咬着内裤将其脱下，没勃起就很粗大的阴茎弹到他的面颊上。  
法尔考没经住诱惑的考验，大脑里剩下真该早点试试男孩的嘴的想法，带着唾液的舌头润湿着柱身，男孩牙齿不齐，牙尖刮擦到时会抱有歉意地再努力长大嘴巴吞咽，啧啧有声津津有味品尝男人的味道，几个深喉后法尔考射到男孩脸上，不少黏稠挂在嘴角上，于男人注视之下舔去，骄傲展示自己粘满精液的舌头然后全数吞下。  
“想不想玩点别的？”  
男孩站起身勾着法尔考的脖子跌进床里，  
“Тятя,我猜你很喜欢我的脚”  
男孩用俄语喊爸爸的声音特别嗲，听得法尔考热血上头。男孩细长的脚趾挤压龟头，挑拨吐着液体的小口，男孩本身就皮肤白皙，永不见光的脚掌颜色比他身上其他地方更加浅，与黝黑的阴茎形成鲜明的对比，仅仅视觉上就给人造成强烈冲击，哦不，脚踝上的老虎纹身简直是他被占有对标记。若是有化身野兽的能力男人会利齿剔净他胫骨上的皮肉，磨碎踝关节一并吃下，残留的拓骨作为饭后甜点慢慢享用。  
不一会儿男孩的脚背脚趾沾满了白色液体。  
法尔考射了两次仍坚挺着，面对男孩的撩拨保持理智过于困难，他开不了口，根本开不了，把脸埋进雪白的屁股里是他让自己冷静的方式，大手揉捏着弹性十足的两瓣臀肉。  
“啊 不要舔啊”亚历山大喘得很急，后面被舌头触碰的感觉实在是太好了，幻想自己是个皮开肉绽的水蜜桃被捏得稀烂汁水横流，而肉食动物抛弃本性来贪婪吮吸他的汁水。“拉达梅尔，操我操我”意乱情迷的男孩撅起屁股等待男人狠狠填满他，而他渴望的阴茎在他臀缝里摩擦了一阵子迟迟不插入  
“快点，тяти”  
男人拽着他的腿把人翻了身，  
“就这样，正面上我，操死我”亚历山大到极限了，哪怕今天被操死在床上也无所谓，他太想要了。可他压根猜不到拉达梅尔想做什么，原本打开的腿被男人抱在一起并拢，阴茎从他的大腿缝里进进出出  
亚历山大想不通了，漫长前戏不是法尔考的做法。莫不成是他憋太久了精力过于旺盛，出于照顾自己才先泄一部分火再进入正题，这么想亚历山大还挺开心的，迎合男人对他腿的操弄叫得更欢了。  
操红了大腿缝男人的目标转移到了膝盖窝，小腿折起后腓肠肌鼓起来与阴茎与大腿之间紧致的接触让男孩感到非常新鲜，。  
男人低吼着射在他小腹上大腿上，男孩全身都沐浴到了精液。  
“今晚到此为止，回去吧。”  
男孩以为自己听错了，“拉达梅尔你在说什么”  
“乘电车回去吧，我早就说过不要来找我了”  
他吞了精液，被射了一身，妈的结束了？自己爽完赶人了？  
“你特么的什么毛病”  
“为了你好。”  
男孩抹掉脸上的精液甩到地上，涂了口唾沫，嘴里满是法尔考的味道令他作呕。今天来找他真他妈的自作多情，恶心，这里的人就没个好东西。  
-  
莱万回去后发现男孩闷闷不乐对着水果出气。  
“苹果惹你了吗”  
亚历山大在莱万多夫斯基的注视下气呼呼把刀插进千疮百孔的苹果里，无辜的水果分成两半倒在桌上。  
“所以，教我怎么削苹果吧”  
他极其沮丧地请求，他清清楚楚记得莱万削出来的苹果是连刀痕都没有  
“只是想学削苹果吗”莱万多夫斯基指尖利索地把玩着匕首，和男孩相视一笑  
当然不止  
“带我走吧。”  
莱万确认自己没有听错后竟不知道是该喜悦还是难过。他失去了挚爱，不能再失去亚历山大了，乌克兰的边境是枪林弹雨的是非之地，如果亚历山大因跟随他而有什么不测……他一辈子，哪怕是死后下了地狱，都无法原谅自己。他不禁问自己，儿子是真的愿意跟自己走吗，是出于年轻气盛，还是对底层生活的厌倦，定下的决心是开动的火车，无论如何都无法回头的。法尔考是为数不多可以信任的人，既然亚历山大这么崇拜他，追随老虎未尝不可，至少比直接沐浴在腥风血雨里安全得多，“跟着法尔考吧，至少比跟我安全。”  
“不！爸爸，你去哪里我去哪里。”  
亚历山大抱住父亲，脸埋在对方胸口死活不肯抬起来，面对儿子的过度反应，莱万束手无措，抚摸男孩的脊背和后脑勺。男孩已经证明了追随的决心，未来的无数种可能在莱万多夫斯基的眼里一闪而过，无论生或死他们都会在一起。

-tbc


	5. Chapter 5

法尔考把雪茄摁死在烟灰缸里，惬意享受一个人的平静，大麻烦留下钱带上东西跑了，小麻烦也没找上门，耳根子彻底清净了几天。  
他冲了个澡洗上浴袍打算午后感受一下难得的阳光，站在阳台上不小心发现亚历山大的养父远远站在街口往自己这边看，法尔考没理会过了一阵子再看，他仍旧站在原地。  
法尔考刻意留了一段时间给费尔南德斯走回头路的机会很明显后者没有珍惜，此时法尔考眼里才泛起了警觉的涟漪。他走到楼下准备谈谈却也没多做防备，因为费尔南德斯在他印象里是一个不具备攻击性的人  
费尔南德斯开门见山，一上来就问亚历山大是不是藏在这里，男孩一个礼拜都没有回家，问了学校，学校早就不认这个学生了。  
马里奥不知道自己哪来的胆子去揪法尔考的领子，虽然他比法尔考高了半个头，即便使出凶巴巴恶狠狠的眼神，气势也不如对方来得强。  
“人不在我这儿，请回吧”法尔考本着对方是半个老乡的份上毕恭毕敬地劝退，看来男孩是跟波兰人走了  
“他一直来找你，对不对？你带坏他的，你还嫖他，你要不要脸亚历山大还是个孩子啊。”  
惊异完一长串话能从自己口里说出来，反应慢了半拍的马里奥懊悔不已。  
他不该赶亚历山大走的，他应该早点学会如何心平气和教育孩子，且不说男孩杀人的对错，都是出于救人才下的狠。马里奥悔恨自己那天的语气像是与杀人犯撇清关系  
法尔考耐着性子听完马里奥讲完当天的经过，语句破碎的程度让前者意识到了严重性，他和男孩不一般的关系导致男孩引火上身。  
“他和莱万，不会有事的。”法尔考向大个头保证，实际自己内心丝毫没有把握。  
日后时不时有莱万多夫斯基死掉的传言，但离开的男孩一点音讯也没有，人间蒸发。  
为什么要在意他去哪了，他没有欠男孩任何东西，他是个合格的商人，两人也是你情我愿的关系，但在别人看来尤其是费尔南德斯，他就是嫖完男孩给了钱而已。  
至于马里奥费尔南德斯，他以后就是一个人了。更少的开支，更少的负担……和更少的快乐。  
日子并没有改观，余出的钱让他重归酗酒的状态，时间久了，他连酒钱都没了，被拖欠的工资越来越多。而他为了维持基本生机又不得不继续干下去。

各地战乱纠纷日渐平息，发战争财的军火商们的生意不太景气，大多改作贩毒与走私处方药，或者皆是。南美军火商一路波折起伏，身边人走的走死的死，但跟了他六年的哈梅斯不离不弃。  
南美男孩忠诚，热情，做爱的时候法尔考总是忍不住想到毫无联系的俄国男孩。两人性格大有不同但不至于截然相反。他对哈梅斯的感情更加谨慎，以防犯下同样的错误。即便如此他依旧要求哈梅斯在身上纹了一只老虎，同俄国人的一样，只不过在大腿上。不是为了纪念也不是什么病态的替身想法，他只是把这个纹身作为占有猎物的标记。  
一通远东的大生意打破了低谷的局面，阿拉伯客人出手空前的大方，要的东西多，当然给的钱也多。  
一切看起来要往好的方向发展，事情不尽人意，在法尔考抵达交易地点的前一天得知阿拉伯王储和他的保镖在私人飞机上被一刀割喉，空务表示看到尸体他们之前什么都不知道。  
气急败坏的南美人返程路上突然接到了上头的传话，出乎意料他们竟然对交易失败的事只字不提。  
他们挖掘到一个新人，准备安插在法尔考身边随他去做下一笔生意。法尔考心烦意乱，其实有哈梅斯完完全全足够了，可他不能拒绝上面的安排。哈梅斯的反应平静很多，只要能留在法尔考身边办事就好，别无他求。  
法尔考离不开他  
他猜的。  
整整六年法尔考都不曾冷落过他，任何人都不可再这么亲近老虎了。  
回到本营已经是当地的午夜，与新人见上一面就可以回去休息了，如果上头不再提这次交易失败的事那就更好不过了。  
法尔考进门时，新人背对着他吃苹果，会议室里不允许带刀具枪械导致他只能连皮咽下。  
“本来谁都不会知道王储是他杀的，但他的委托人事后给的数目实在太少所以…“话语间的停顿暗示了事情的结果  
”他有点意气用事，记得好好相处。”年长的上司丢下忠告就离开了。  
把果核扔进垃圾筒后那人缓缓转过身来，  
“我应该先拿全款再办事的。”新人先伸出手  
“所以你需要一个讲诚信的主”法尔考握住那双白皙的手粘糊糊的还有没擦干的苹果汁水，法尔考皱皱眉头对上那双浅色的眼睛，下一秒他就撇过头去。  
“那么合作愉快”  
哈梅斯看出了端倪甚至感到惊讶，没有发言权的他站在一边看两人握手握得汗毛直竖。  
法尔考不敢承认自己一时间没有认出小俄国人，他的确是先想起了莱万，再想起来男孩。  
“你变了好多。”  
“你可一点没变，还是喜欢玩娃娃脸？”亚历山大瞥了一眼法尔考身后，言语有意针对哈梅斯，实则剑锋对着法尔考。  
“他会在床上喊你Daddy吗”  
哈梅斯恼羞成怒拳头挥到亚历山大脸前被接下，两人腿脚功夫相当，拳拳到肉似乎真心要把对方往死里打。  
纠缠僵持之下，亚历山大嬉笑地亲了哈梅斯的脸颊，认为自己受到侮辱的哈梅斯正要还手就被控制场面的法尔考拦下  
“今晚你自己安排，我和他谈谈”  
法尔考袒护俄国人的样子让哈梅斯震惊不已。  
“有什么不可以听的吗”  
“我们去叙旧，没别的事”法尔考打发着南美男孩离开  
哈梅斯已经掩饰不住内心的怒火，他跟了法尔考六年，从没听起他法尔考提起过一丝一点关于俄国人的事情  
亚历山大在离开时还装作说悄悄话，问法尔考干嘛不带上娃娃脸，他们可以三人行的。说完不忘回头看看哈梅斯气到想杀人的表情。  
两人在房间内正经商量了一下前往摩纳哥的行程，这笔生意不得有半点差池。双方十分默契都只字不提过往，六年时间仿佛只是刚过去的一个夜晚，一早醒来之后互道早安，别来无恙。  
“你那个寸步不离的哈梅斯呢”  
“他在看着货，被劫货也是很麻烦的”  
“所以我负责看着你？”亚历山大整理擦拭自己的刀具，只给自己配了一把手枪，和莱万多夫斯基的作风一模一样。他脖子里戴着的兵牌不用细看就知道是罗伊斯的遗物,不知道莱万有没有跟儿子提起过兵牌的主人。  
“是的”法尔考回顾起过往的种种，愿意信任男孩是他的选择，至于男孩会不会，他不在乎。  
出发的头一个早晨，乌云密布，光是看着就能预感到会有不好的事情发生。而俄国人意外地平常心，他和法尔考住同一间客房过夜，双人间，各睡各的，亚历山大有时在外面玩个彻夜不归，回来衣服都换了一身。  
法尔考问起，他就沙哑敷衍酒水洒在衣服上了之类的话，不得已买件新的。法尔考担心男孩的疏忽与散漫会破坏行程，但意外始终没有发生，一路上没有人乘虚而入，即使在鱼龙混杂的地段。  
几个晚上亚历山大甚至忘记掉保镖职责，拉着法尔考一起享受纸醉金迷的夜生活，故意在男人面前和陌生人搂腰亲热。  
他轻浮的表情撩拨男人痛苦的神经，产生的苦楚比悔恨猛烈，比悲伤持久。  
法尔考看不下去了，走到室外点了烟。一路上两人都处于很奇怪的状态，但至少在外人看来是正常的了。  
因为分心，烟烧到一半他呛到了不少，一气之下把烟碾灭在栏杆上。之前凑到他身边借火的男人没忍住，笑了一下摘下帽子  
“赏金几千万的通缉犯这么明目张胆地走在街上？”法尔考不是没认出来，没有拆穿而已。  
他早有察觉莱万跟随了他们数天，但毕竟亚历山大在他身边的缘故，法尔考把莱万的行为归于护幼崽的本能。  
“彼此彼此，你不是也有情闲享受夜生活？”  
“拜你儿所赐”法尔考盯了莱万一会儿，本想等对方先开口，“你跟了那么久是不放心他吗？倒是狠心他步你后尘。”  
“他比你聪明多了，你都发现我了，他会发现不了吗？”莱万没让老虎抓上话柄“我怕他杀了你，现在新找一个知根知底的卖家可难了”  
法尔考没回应莱万的话，希望这档破事可以早点结束掉，至于亚历山大与父亲怎么讲述两人的过往他不得而知。  
法尔考自认为莱万找回骨肉是他再好不过的结局了，那自己呢，两人走到哪一步为止才是头。命运安排两人再次相见就是个笑话。后悔是世上最没用的东西，当下怎么补偿两人的关系才是男人该考虑的。  
夜深，他躺在床上，试探男孩有没有睡着。  
“萨沙，你恨我吗”  
男孩的口气听起来像刚被吵醒，“不，啊，可能想过吧，不过没有关系，我无所谓啦现在。”  
得到回答的法尔考彻夜未眠，阴郁的天气早晨都见不到太阳的升起。男孩睡得安稳，在六点准时醒来陪他起来清点货，不免会和看守货的哈梅斯起冲突，法尔考必须出面防止两人再次大打出手。  
哈梅斯一直等待说法，而法尔考很明显不想讲明白，他一碗水端不平，又舍不得放下，迟早有一天会把碗摔得稀烂，只是时间问题。

-tbc


	6. Chapter 6

马里奥在工地里被坠物砸断了鼻梁，而赔偿金迟迟没有派下来。食堂的女工都看不下去被欺负的老实人遭罪，瓦尼亚让马里奥去律所找一个没眉毛的律师，那个人钱收得最少。马里奥是一头雾水，他没去过这种地方。  
瓦尼亚急得饭勺都拿不稳：“诶！你不认识吗？那个就是切里舍夫教授的儿子！长得一模一样，实在找不到，你就去问门口坐着的值班员。”  
虽然马里奥在莫斯科住了那么久，人际关系网几乎是一根线，亚历山大走后连这根线也断了。瓦尼亚提到的人他压根不认得。马里奥硬着头皮按瓦尼亚指的路找到了律所，路不长，也很好找。他完全不记得自己那年为了找亚历山大绕了多少路，问了多少人才找着得监狱。仿佛那几天用掉了自己毕生的胆子。他是个不怎么为自己着想的人，算不上无私，单纯不知道怎样对自己好点，他站在值班室的外面许久，打死没敢叫醒打盹的值班员，自己走进去一下子就找到了门牌挂着切里舍夫名字的办公室。  
办公室低头写文件的男人抬头朝他笑了笑，问他是否有预约。  
马里奥不知怎么的突然想起瓦尼亚在临走前还给他讲了笑话，他明明完全没放在心上。一百个律师里九十九个说的话不能信，最后一个，也得他愿意把自己的名字和你的一起刻到戒指上才算数。  
见门外的人一边摇头一边往后退，切里舍夫先让他进来说说情况，马里奥起初支支吾吾什么都说不出，很多东西他都没法用俄语准确地表达出来，切里舍夫并没有表现出不耐烦的意思，马里奥一边说他一边做着记录  
马里奥越说越紧张，母语开始往外蹦，意识到这点时马里奥抬头看律师，律师早就停下笔十指交叉放在桌上看着他。外乡人尴尬到要死过去了，可屁股粘在凳子上一动也不敢动。切里舍夫感受到了他的不安，他在西班牙呆了很久，能听懂马里奥俄西混杂的语言  
“不要紧，你继续讲”  
用西语安慰外乡人效果立竿见影，马里奥挠挠脑袋便坦白把自己作为外人来俄后接受到的不公正待遇都说了。  
切里舍夫同情他的遭遇甚至感同身受，他在马德里一直读到研究生，当地的同学不喜欢他，没有人会和俄国人一起玩，等他回国了，大家都说他是西班牙人。切里舍夫带他去医院开工伤的证明，是一个高高瘦瘦的医生给马里奥换了药和纱布，告诉一旁的小律师，马里奥的骨头断在老地方，这回想再好起来会很慢很慢。  
“你以前这里也受过伤？”切里舍夫小声问道，马里奥低着头什么都不肯说。  
切里舍夫执意要送伤员回家，否则他心里会不好受。马里奥想了想领他进了屋，他居住的斗室压抑不堪，尤其是有两个成年男人同时在里同，采光差又拥挤。  
“这些，是你的吗？”  
切里舍夫指着柜子里堆着中小学生读本，还有一本老旧的俄语词典  
“啊….亚历山大，是萨沙的东西，不过他不在了”马里奥解释道  
“抱歉，我不该问的。”  
不知情的切里舍夫窘住了，是不是不该提起他悲伤的过往？  
“不要道歉不要道歉，别提了，他被他亲生父亲接走了”  
“啊是吗，那他很幸运。”  
“以前两人住的地方还宽敞，现在我一个人了，就搬在这里，请你不要嫌弃”  
“介意我看看它们吗？”  
“不，你拿出来吧，随意。”  
切里舍夫从柜子里抽出中学生课本，无意间看见亚历山大歪歪扭扭的字迹和可爱的涂鸦，切里舍夫一边翻一边笑着想说点什么，但既然马里奥让他别再提起亚历山大，所以赶紧切回正轨。  
“说真的，你可以去技术学院做在职学生”  
“真的可以吗？”  
“每个人都有受教育的权利。”  
“我想还是不了吧。”  
长期从事单调的体力劳动使马里奥对自己的能力失去信心，不管切里舍夫怎么说，他除了拼命摇头以外就是摆手。  
他很久没和一个人讲话这么这么多话了，亚历山大的离开让他后悔不已，但一个人住好过住在工人宿舍。他送走小律师后还有点意犹未尽，五六年里第一回和别人交谈这么开心。  
两人稍微熟络一点后，切里舍夫下班后去找马里奥费尔南德斯，与此同时还发现工地的老板让工人无偿加班加点。缺乏法律知识来维护自身利益的工人们完全被蒙在鼓里剥削。一些酗酒的工人倒在墙边，人模人样打扮的只有几个女工人，没人在意自己的生活，能过一天是一天，只要饿不死冻不死都不算事。  
他不能让马里奥变成这样麻木的人。  
马里奥在七八点才收拾东西离开，切里舍夫在路上拦住了独行的马里奥。  
“你，介意我搬到你这里住吗？”  
马里奥拒绝了他  
“我可以教你俄语，再垫付你的房租  
“不，不是钱的问题，我那里….好乱的”马里奥实际有点暗自欢喜，他当然想和切里舍夫呆在一块，拒绝完后他再补问了一句“你真的想吗”  
切里舍夫那一晚后就住进马里奥的小屋子里，他没有搬来任何东西，因为根本放不下。  
教学用的课本也是用亚历山大留下来的。中小学生的语法难度对稍有基础的马里奥非常受用，切里舍夫打算从小的语法点和发音上纠正他并完善一些知识。然而切里发现外乡人不仅难以正确拼写，而且变格错误时常发生，有时错了十几遍怎么都记不住，意识到费尔南德斯不是七八岁的小学生，是三十几岁的成年男人了，用锻炼记忆力的方式强迫他学习百害无一利。切里舍夫的意思是，通过更多的交流谈话来锻炼马里奥是最好的，可是马里奥除了面对他以外，对谁都不肯开口多讲一句话。  
费尔南德斯做的饭非常难吃，除了红菜汤勉强能下口，但是淡得出奇。切里舍夫就亲自下厨，买齐了油盐食糖，做一些简单的饭菜，带点西欧特色的菜色让吃惯粗茶淡饭的马里奥觉得很新奇。切里舍夫有过浪漫的设想，开瓶红酒点一支蜡烛，因为过于小布尔乔亚，这个想法在刚产生就被扼杀掉了。  
深夜杰尼斯还在床上用通俗易懂的话为马里奥讲解一些政治与法律的知识。  
“我们永远无法改变掌握权力的人关心的是自己的利益”  
“有什么办法吗？”  
“愿望是美好的，所以我们永远不能停止抗争。”  
切里舍夫合上书本，亲吻落在枕边人的额头上  
-tbc


	7. Chapter 7

但凡是让哈梅斯和亚历山大两个人共处一室，必定会起冲突。只是在法尔考眼皮底下两个人最多互相冷嘲热讽一番就打住了。  
哈梅斯对亚历山大的恶意不是白来的，倘若法尔考及时出面制止俄国人的出言不逊，他才懒得理会粗鲁野蛮又没教养的斯拉夫人。  
可是法尔考一而再再而三袒护先开口伤人的亚历山大。吵着吵着，目的都不单纯了，似乎两个人都想等着看法尔考的反应，瞧瞧这回头头会站在哪一边。亚历山偏偏以破坏法尔考把持的平衡为乐。  
哈梅斯瞧不起俄国人拿旧情当做资本的行为，可不争气的是，他渴望知道两人的过往，明明真相对他而言一点好处也没有，他试图询问法尔考，后者一言未答。  
老虎无视年轻人幼稚的举动反而会让两个人消停不少，他会在硝烟味中摇下车窗抽烟。看久了就觉得是两条拴了身子奶狗互相嚎叫，一般而言一旦松开栓绳狗就怂了。把两个身手不凡的危险人物比作毛刚长齐的奶狗估计不太恰当，毕竟一解开他们的链子肯定会互相撕咬的头破血流。  
但这是法尔考唯一能想到的排忧解闷的乐子了，他自己暗中怀疑两条会争宠的公狗拴在一条绳子会不会出什么岔子。  
一行人的车辆到达了摩纳哥边境的一处营地，由于其余人一律不得入内，法尔考吩咐亚历山大在车里等候，待命的俄国人自然是闲不住的。确定他们周围是黑暗荒凉之地不会有人打扰后便去南美男孩身上找乐子。  
“你来这里做什么，你怎么能离开拉达梅尔呢？”  
“他现在不需要我跟着，再说你一定很希望我不跟着他”  
静坐僵持过了不到一分钟，哈梅斯站起来，  
“去哪呢？”  
“没人跟着，不怕他有危险吗”  
“这么在乎他的安危？”  
“与你无关”哈梅斯不能再说下去了，这一切太可笑了。但凡有点自尊的人都不会选择和亚历山大在嘴皮子上争高低，他向外头走去，屁股猝不及防被亚历山大的手狠狠摸了一把。  
俄国人的举动毫无疑问激起哈梅斯难以抑制的怒火，他所有讽刺的话都化作拳头上的力道。几回合不分上下，哈梅斯出脚将亚历山大扫倒，扑倒在俄国人身上准备给予对方可以碎骨毁容的打击，却感受到腰间有坚硬的触感  
“你太鲁莽了”亚历山大才不会遵守单挑时只能靠拳脚的规矩，他抵哈梅斯腰上的枪口下移到腿间  
“当然，换我是老虎，我也更喜欢你一点”  
他直起上身亲了一口僵硬如木头人的南美男孩。  
谈完正经事的法尔考推开货车后厢到双手僵直了，眼睛不知道往哪里放。  
他的两条狗在存放军火的车厢里干柴烈火。亚历山大在法尔考意味不明的注视之下射在了哈梅斯的屁股上，暧昧的空气飘出来，熏得男人挪不开眼鬼迷心窍径直地走到两人面前。  
亚历山大摸了一把哈梅斯背上的精液，鲜红的舌头从薄唇间伸出将其舔去，站起身给了法尔考一个充满自己味道的吻，黏糊糊的手轻轻爱抚男人的裤裆，里面的东西不用想肯定是梆硬梆硬的  
“说不定，他的味道更好，要一起来吗”  
法尔考没有给出回应，发现哈梅斯大腿上的老虎纹身被掐得红肿发青，可见俄国人下手有多重。  
“他身上怎么也有你的印记啊”亚历山大丝毫没有害臊的意思，哈梅斯被操得两腿发软，头垂在那儿连反抗的意思都没有。浑身已经弄得这么脏了，就算法尔考再上一遍他也会无动于衷地接受的。  
俄国人若无其事整理好衣物跳出车厢，剩南美人面面相觑。哈梅斯空洞的眼神望着男人，随便吧，就算法尔考就着俄国佬的精液再干他一次也无所谓了。而法尔考什么也没说扔下一块毛巾，背对着男孩开始抽烟。他不禁假设七年前像这样忍了下来，一切可就不一样了。法尔考为什么不愿意让哈梅斯知晓他和俄国男孩的过往，原因不单单是没必要解释，性欲冲动引发的蠢事换做谁都难以启齿。法尔考至少还想在哈梅斯眼里保持高大的形象，哪怕有一天不攻自破。  
-tbc


End file.
